ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Gayle Gossip
Gayle Gossip is a brown-haired anchorwoman for NGTV. History The Day Ninjago Stood Still When the Ninja watched the news from Dareth's Mojo Dojo, Gayle was reporting on the strong earthquakes hitting Ninjago City. Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, the quakes were being caused by the Serpentine, who were tunneling under Ninjago City in hopes of sinking it. Later, when Dareth escaped the Stone Warrior in his Dojo, he accidentally ran over Gayle's cameraman, who left in irritation. Gayle then forced Dareth to be her new cameraman. Dareth tried to inform her of an approaching Stone Warrior, but she ignored his warning until she was lifted into the air by the Warrior. Zane kicked the Stone Warrior out of the way and caught Gayle before she can fall to the ground, after which she joined the rest of the citizens in evacuating in the Destiny's Bounty. The Corridor of Elders Following the defeat of Chen's Anacondrai army, Gayle helped Karlof with cleaning up the debris in the Corridor of Elders. My Dinner With Nadakhan Gayle reports on the missing pieces of Ninjago, finding them in the sky before her helicopter is hit by one of Nadakhan's forces and she is sent down the ocean, presumably killed. Day of the Departed Gayle was among those who turned out for the Royal Blacksmith concert on the Day of the Departed. The Hatching Gayle reports on the revealing of the BorgWatch and interviews Dareth. After it is revealed, a Vermillion Warrior attacks them. Scavengers After the power went back on, Gayle Gossip was on TV, informing everyone the Vermillion were taking over Mega Monster Amusement Park. Game of Masks (flashback) Harumi's flashback had Gayle reporting on television, saying that a giant snake was attacking Ninjago City, and to leave the city at once. True Potential At Dareth's bar, the Ninja watch Gayle on TV, reporting the Sons of Garmadon leader Harumi's escape. Later, they watch at the police station where Gayle reports the Kryptarium Prison has been taken over by Harumi and Lord Garmadon. The Gilded Path Gayle reports on the news that the Garbage Depot has been ambushed. Lessons for a Master On the TV, Gale instructs the citizens to leave the city to find safety. Green Destiny In an alleyway, Gayle and her cameraman are confronted by several Sons of Garmadon, but the Brown Ninja comes in and stops them. Gayle then swoons over him. Appearances Notes *Dareth has proposed to Gayle on several occasions but he was consistently rejected. *She currently has a crush on Dareth after he saved her life from the S.O.G. *It is unknown why she was not arrested by the Sons of Garmadon, as she had been an ally of the Ninja in the past. Gallery GayleIdea.png GayleCamera.png DoDGayle.png MoS83 Poster.png Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Humans Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Females Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Neutral Characters Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:2012 characters Category:2017 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Citizens of Ninjago Category:Hunted